


[Podfic] under another unforgiving streetlight

by Static_Whisper



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01, Sex Work, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: smallredboy’s original summary: Angel and Blanca discuss Stan.
Relationships: Angel Evangelista & Blanca Evangelista, Stan Bowes/Angel Evangelista
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] under another unforgiving streetlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [under another unforgiving streetlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123056) by [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy). 



> smallredboy’s notes: For fan-flashworks challenge "street", ladies bingo [2019] with the square "midnight", and trope-bingo with the square "chosen family". Original word count: 646 words.
> 
> Heads up: There’s a brief mention of misgendering by an employer.

##### Streaming

Time: 00:04:45.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/under-another-unforgiving-streetlight-by-smallredboy/under%20another%20unforgiving%20streetlight%20by%20smallredboy.mp3), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/under-another-unforgiving-streetlight-by-smallredboy). File size: 6.1 MB.

##### Backup

Stream or download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SblJ_7FXFYqJ_UHCV9slgFaBPJ2O4J1v/view?usp=sharing). File size: 3.4 MB.


End file.
